


candy

by maryleee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Incest, Little Brother Complex, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cam shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryleee/pseuds/maryleee
Summary: Jeong-eun was royally fucked. He really liked Dae-seong, more than an older brother ought to. He knew this, obviously, and the fact tormented him day and night ever since he first noticed his baby brother might have been prettier than the girls in his high school classes.But Dae-seong didn't need toknow.Jeong-eun could control himself around his little brother well enough.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 50





	candy

**Author's Note:**

> okokokokok I knowww I haven't updated a my type in like forever but I AM working on the next chapt xd  
> anyways im obsessed with sibling relationships/brocon. Idc what it is, if its abt a brother in love with his brother I will lose my mind
> 
> jeong-eun is 28 and dae-seong is 16 ^q^ aaaand "hyeong" basically means "big brother"..... it's like how a younger sibling would address their elder (at least thats what google says lololol)

Jeong-eun always knew his little brother to be pure. 

It would be odd to perceive him in any other way. Dae-seong had always been the softer type since they were kids, much to their parents’ disappointment. He had a light voice, breezy laugh and bright smile, prone to playing rather than studying like Jeong-eun. 

So when Jeong-eun had stumbled across a boy who looked a little _too_ similar to Dae-seong on a camsite, he was a little more than concerned (and horny). 

The camshow had been straightforward enough - a bit of talking to warm up the (rather sizable) crowd, some teasing and stripping, then he started taking requests. The boy had a face mask covering his mouth and nose, so he was somewhat anonymous. 

What set Jeong-eun off was the color of his hair and the sound of his voice. Ever since making it into a boy group for some entertainment company as lead vocalist a few years ago, Dae-seong had been one of the more “colorful” ones of the group, dying his hair every other month. Last time Jeong-eun saw him, he had pastel purple hair in contrast to his own plain brown hair.

The streamer had pastel purple hair and sounded almost _too_ much like his little brother (not that Jeong-eun had ever heard his brother moan or mewl, unfortunately). 

Jeong-eun had every right to confront Dae-seong about this. Rather than sit here and watch the stream, rather than palm himself through his sweatpants as Dae-seong’s lookalike pressed a plug into his ass while his cunt dripped, rather than donate a large tip after cumming into a wad of tissues, he ought to message him right now and demand an explanation. 

Obviously, Jeong-eun continued to do everything but approach Dae-seong. Whatever reason he had was probably a good enough reason. After all, Dae-seong didn’t live at home anymore, and Jeong-eun had moved out years ago, so Dae-seong wasn’t his responsibility anymore, as much as he would have liked. It would be different if his little brother was _bad_ at being a camboy; Jeong-eun would shut this entire thing down if he wasn’t making as much money as he did every week. 

It would have also been different if Jeong-eun wasn’t undeniably attracted to his little brother, but that’s besides the point. 

Jeong-eun had been content tuning in each week for a little while, rubbing one out while imagining Dae-seong saying those sweet nothings to _him,_ eyes trained on the little crinkle between his eyebrows whenever he was _really_ feeling it. Despite having half of his face covered, the kid made up for it with exceptionally good acting ( _if_ he was acting, after all, Jeong-eun had never seen his brother like _this_ before). If only he’d take that damn mask off. His dimples were to die for. 

As content as he was being one of the thousands of other creeps masturbating to Dae-seong, Jeong-eun wasn’t expecting to get a message from his little brother asking to stay the night, promising good food and better booze for a night away from his group mates. Of course, the man was too weak-willed (among other things) to say no. Besides, he missed having Dae-seong around. Their age gap of 12 years hadn’t put a strain on their relationship growing up, but Jeong-eun hadn’t been around that much once he entered college, leaving Dae-seong alone for a bit of his life.

The guilt of leaving his cute little brother behind was still sitting at the bottom of Jeong-eun’s gut, which is why he found himself welcoming a chipper Dae-seong into his apartment a few nights later. 

“It’s been forever since we’ve hung out!” His voice was as melodic as ever as he crushed Jeong-eun into a hug. Jeong-eun shivered a bit; his body was cold from walking to his apartment, despite the hoodie and jeans he was wearing. “What have you been up to since you’ve moved out?”

It _had_ been a while since they were able to see each other, and yet Jeong-eun felt as if he had seen him yesterday. Which, technically, was true, after all - his stream last night had been a bit more risque than usual (as risque as one could be with two dildos shoved up their cunt and ass), and Dae-seong had personally thanked him for the generous tip with a moan. 

Jeong-eun shook the memory off, offering to take his brother’s bag, “Shouldn’t I be asking _you_ that? What’s life like as a lead vocalist for a glamorous boy band?” 

Dae-seong scoffed, slipping his shoes off by the door before stepping into the small living room space. “Please, it’s constant practice, photo shoots, practice and _more_ practice. It’s a drag! We haven’t had a concert in ages.”

Jeong-eun set the overnight bag onto the coffee table, frowning. “Are you gonna quit?” 

“What? No way! I’m just annoyed with how hard it is to even get _noticed_ by fans.” Dae-seong flopped onto the couch, sighing. “Plus, I don’t want this affecting my, like, image. I’m supposed to be the ‘cutesy’ one, y’know?” He punctuated the word “cutesy” with a pout, poking his cheek with his forefinger. Jeong-eun felt his heart skip a beat (or several), and he damn near doubled over. Dae-seong truly was _too_ cute for his own good.

“Anyways,” Dae-seong pulled his knees to his chest, flashing a smile, “I don’t wanna talk about work stuff. I wanna know what’s going on with _you!_ I miss you, _hyeong.”_

Jeong-eun was royally fucked. He _really_ liked Dae-seong, more than an older brother ought to. And he knew this, obviously, and the fact tormented him day and night ever since he first noticed his brother might have been prettier than the girls in his high school classes. 

He wondered if he should bring up the camshow thing. Just a casual “so I was looking for jerkoff material one night and I found someone who looked a _lot_ like you,” as they cracked open a beer. Then he’d have to explain why he kept watching, why he tipped so many times and why he tipped such _large_ amounts of money, which would then lead into a discussion over Jeong-eun’s feelings for his younger brother that he _really_ did not want to get into. 

Jeong-eun could play it cool for one night. One night of spending time strictly as brothers would clear his mind. Definitely.

Approximately three hours later and Jeong-eun popped a boner. 

To be fair, it wasn’t entirely his fault. Dae-seong was still rather new to the whole “alcohol,” scene, and turns out the kid couldn’t handle more than two bottles of beer. Not only that, but he was _touchy_ when he was drunk - which didn’t surprise Jeong-eun considering his brother had been the affectionate type since they were kids, but given the circumstances, this was the absolute _last_ thing he needed. 

Dae-seong was pressed against Jeong-eun’s side on the couch, arms wrapped around the man’s middle. His face was flushed pink from the beer, eyes slipped shut as he relaxed into Jeong-eun more and more. 

“Do you know what the other boys say about me, _hyeong?”_ He said, voice soft.

“Um, I - what do they say?” Jeong-eun was almost too scared to wrap an arm around him for fear of cumming in his pants right then and there. 

Dase-seong sighed, burying his face into his brother’s shirt. “I look ‘easy.’ I know they’re only teasing, but I’m really not. I have to act this way for the fans, y’know? I’m supposed to be the flirty, cute one.” 

Jeong-eun swallowed hard. What was Dae-seong doing that made his groupmates label him as “easy”? Did they know about his camshow work? Were they holding that over his head, using him for themselves behind the scenes? Were they the ones forcing him to show himself off to thousands of strangers each week? 

No, Dae-seong looked like he was enjoying himself too much to be blackmailed or forced. He doubted his groupmates even knew he had a cunt. A perfect, puffy, pink, dripping, cute - 

Jeong-eun didn’t have to look down to know he was getting hard under his sweats. Dae-seong hadn’t noticed, thankfully, but certainly wasn’t helping the more he pressed himself into Jeong-eun’s side. He was fully clothed, for Christ’s sake, but Jeong-eun was beginning to get caught up in what was _underneath_ the clothes.

“They’re probably just jealous. That’s what mom would say, anyways.” Dae-seong pulled away a bit, but just to situate himself onto Jeong-eun’s lap. “Do you think I’m easy, Jeong-eun?” 

There was absolutely no way Dae-seong couldn’t feel Jeong-eun practically bursting under him. Unless he was just _that_ drunk. Jeong-eun, on the other hand, just couldn’t tear his eyes away from his little brother, and he was fully sober. Dae-seong’s half lidded eyes stared up at him, warm honey irises practically hypnotizing him the more he stared at them. Had his eyelashes always been _that_ long? Actually, had Dae-seong’s waist always been this slender? His lips were a bit fuller than the last time he’d seen him, too… 

Jeong-eun struggled to find any words. If Dae-seong hadn’t asked him a second time, he would have forgotten the boy ever asked him a question to begin with. “I - well, I mean - I wouldn’t know about, you know, what you do in your, um. Free time. With others. Other people. If you do that. With other people.” 

Dae-seong seemed too out of it to appreciate his brother’s eloquent vocabulary. He leaned forward, pressing himself against Jeong-eun so that his cheek rested on his collarbone. “I don’t… do that kind of thing with anyone. There’s someone I _want_ to do things with, but I’m not sure if he likes me.” 

He was breathing _right_ against his neck, dear _god,_ and he had no idea of his effect on Jeong-eun’s weak-willed heart. Dae-seong’s breath was warm, like the rest of him, and it was as if his warmth was contagious as Jeong-eun felt a fuzzy warmth spread through his chest down to his toes, among other places. 

“He’d be - he’d be crazy not to like you.” the man managed to choke out, barely remembering their conversation.

“You really think so?” Dae-seong’s voice had melted into a murmur, and the rest of his body followed as he relaxed against Jeong-eun. 

Jeong-eun wasn’t sure how he hadn’t cum yet. The very object of his affections, the boy he’s been nearly obsessively watching every week was sitting right on his lap, about to pass out. He could have his way with Dae-seong right here, tear his jeans off just to get a _taste_ for the pretty cunt he’s been flaunting to strangers. He wondered if Dae-seong would fight back, mewl out weak protests against the overwhelming pleasure his big brother would give him. And Jeong-eun would make him feel so _good,_ he’d do anything for his little brother if it meant he could slip into him and feel how tight he squeezed around his cock. 

“Hey, uh, Dae-seong,” Somehow, probably thanks to some higher power, Jeong-eun restrained himself and managed to say, “maybe we should get to bed, yeah?” 

Dae-seong only sighed, nodding against his brother’s chest. Sensing that he was in no position to get up, Jeong-eun lifted him up rather easily, considering how lightweight the boy was. The only bedroom in his apartment was his own, but he didn’t mind taking the couch for the night. If anything, he’d be able to rub one out while his brother slept in his room (and once Dae-seong left in the morning, he’d absolutely need to lay in the same sheets that his brother laid in). 

Dae-seong curled underneath the covers as soon as he touched the mattress, and Jeong-eun figured he’d clean up before changing for bed. 

The night had been fun, all things considered. Getting to actually hang out and talk to someone besides his coworkers and colleagues was a rare treat for Jeong-eun. Ever since landing a stable job, he hadn’t had time to socialize - or even cut his hair, now that he got a glimpse of his reflection in one of the empty beer bottles. It wasn’t shaggy, but it had reached well past his ears towards the nape of his neck. Jeong-eun tied half of it back with a spare hair tie before running out to toss a trash bag. 

He tried to be as quiet as possible upon re-entering the apartment, switching his shoes out for slippers as he flipped the lights to his living room and kitchen off. He’d check on Dae-seong one more time before hitting the hay. Jeong-eun wondered how cute he looked when he was dreaming in his sleep. 

He’d have to find out later, because instead of sleeping, he found his little brother at his desk with his laptop open to one of his own streams. 

“I had a feeling it was you leaving those big tips,” He said nonchalantly, as if his own moans weren’t filling the air around them, “So, you _are_ a fan of mine, aren’t you, _hyeong?”_

Jeong-eun accepted that this must be a dream. This _had_ to be a dream. Dae-seong was fast asleep on his bed, snoring away while he was settled onto the sofa in the living room, dreaming all of this up. It was just some sick, messed up dream where his little brother found out his deepest, darkest secret and was also not wearing any pants, now that Jeong-eun got a good look at him. 

“I can - Listen, Dae-seong, I -”

“Y’know, I kinda do wanna hear whatever excuse you come up with and all, but you don’t have to give one.” Dae-seong leaned back in his desk chair, legs slightly spread. The video of himself riding a dildo continued to play as he turned to look at his big brother, smiling. “You perv. Hot for your baby brother, huh?”

“It isn’t - that’s not what this is!” Jeong-eun knew it was useless, but dammit, he could still _try_ to salvage whatever pride he had left. 

“Then tell me, _hyeong,_ what is it? You had to have known that was me.”

“Well, ma-maybe I did, but that doesn’t mean I -”

“So you knew it was me and yet you _still_ kept coming back, leaving bigger and bigger tips each time. You knew it was your little brother and you kept getting off to it. Right?”

Jeong-eun clammed up. Trying to talk his way out of his was the absolute _last_ thing he should have tried. 

Dae-seong laughed, sliding one of his legs onto the chair towards his chest. It took everything Jeong-eun had not to stare at the space between his legs (the boy was wearing _panties_ for Christ’s sake). 

“Jeong-eun, do you really like me that much?” Dae-seong asked, spreading his other leg a tiny bit wider. “Do you wanna touch me?”

The older man swallowed hard, glancing from the laptop to his younger brother. “Y...Yes.” 

“Yes to what, liking me or wanting to touch me?”

“To… both.”

His answer made Dae-seong smile wider. “Well, if you really want to...”

Jeong-eun’s gaze snapped back up at the boy’s face, a brilliant flush settling across his cheeks. Dae-seong egged him on by sliding his other leg onto the chair before spreading them both out, settling them onto the chair’s arm rests. 

Jeong-eun’s cock strained painfully against his clothes. It truly was a miracle that he hadn’t cummed yet, as Dae-seong practically presented himself to him, hands snaking under his legs to push his panties aside. That same puffy cunt he had seen on his computer screen countless times before stared back at him, pink and cute and now _spread open_ for him to see just how tight Dae-seong was. 

_“Hyeong,_ you know what I think about whenever I do camshows?” He said, sucking on one of his middle fingers before bringing it towards his pussy, rubbing up and down the slit. 

Jeong-eun stepped closer, dropping to his knees but never tearing his eyes away from his cunt. “What - What do you think about?” 

The finger circled his clit, drawing a gasp from Dae-seong. “I think about you. I think about,” he slipped his finger inside, “you fucking me - _ah! -_ right here in your room, in front of a camera so everyone can see.”

It may have been Jeong-eun’s imagination, but Dae-seong was absolutely wetter than usual, practically dripping onto the chair underneath him as he fingered his cunt for his big brother to see. The man was so close he could smell how sweet Dae-seong was, but barely managed to refrain from touching. It was one thing seeing him finger himself on camera, and another thing entirely to see it only inches away.

“I think about how big your cock must be. I imagine it’s you I’m fucking when I use my toys - fuck, _hyeong.”_ Dae-seong added another finger, his other hand rubbing at his clit. “Do you wanna touch me? Can you make me feel good, Jeong-eun?” 

Jeong-eun figured that was enough permission. He tore the boy’s hands away to replace with his mouth instead, sucking and licking and _tasting_ with a newfound hunger he had never had before. Dae-seong jolted, crying out against the warmth of his tongue pushing deep between his folds. He buried his hands in his brother’s hair almost immediately, arching his back into the touch as Jeong-eun explored every part of him with zeal. 

It was odd - Jeong-eun hadn’t done this sort of thing with anyone (because honestly, he had no desire to touch anyone that _wasn’t_ Dae-seong), and he was 80% sure he wasn’t doing that great of a job, but it was that insatiable hunger that kept him going. Dae-seong didn’t seem too bothered, tangling his hands in his hair and pulling almost painfully as he pressed his brother’s face further into his cunt. 

Jeong-eun hadn’t touched himself _once_ and he was so sure he was going to cum just from the taste of his little brother on his tongue. He slipped two fingers in easily, pushing in to the knuckle and curving his fingers inward to find that sweet spot. Dae-seong threw his head back with a shout, toes curling as Jeong-eun’s fingers worked him inside and out. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, _hyeong,_ please don’t stop,” Dae-seong keened, one of his hands slipping under his hoodie to pinch and pull at a nipple, “So good, you’re so _good_ -”

Jeong-eun had a finger rubbing at his clit while his other hand spread his cunt open, pressing his tongue in as deep as it could go. He tasted so _sweet_ that Jeong-eun was certain no other candy or dessert would ever satisfy him like this again. Why had he waited so long to do this? If he knew his little brother was this depraved he would have jumped his bones much sooner, from the moment he first jerked off to his brother when he was sixteen.

He was barely able to make out Dae-seong’s strangled “I’m cumming!” in the midst of pumping three fingers in and out of his cunt as he sucked hard on his clit. Jeong-eun held his legs open gently, drinking him down as his little brother rode out his orgasm, quivering and twitching every now and then. 

Dae-seong looked positively _wrecked_ when Jeong-eun finally pulled his mouth away. Tears had spilled down his flushed cheeks from the overwhelming pleasure, eyes dazed and almost cloudy as he slumped against the desk chair, catching his breath. Jeong-eun thought he looked perfect. 

He barely had time to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand before Dae-seong had pulled him up for a kiss, slotting their lips together almost like they were _made_ for each other. Jeong-eun couldn’t help the moan that left his throat; he wondered again why he ever deprived himself of his little brother. Dae-seong was just so _cute_ with the way he tried to keep Jeong-eun’s lips on his, sucking on his tongue and bottom lip like it was the only thing he knew.

“You too, wanna see you,” he breathed, groping at Jeong-eun through his sweatpants. 

He was still a bit shaken from his orgasm, clumsy fingers pulling the waistband of his brother’s sweatpants and briefs down once he stood to his full height. Jeong-eun’s cock was the hardest it’d ever been (at least since the moment he saw Dae-seong’s first camshow), and it nearly smacked Dae-seong in the face when it was finally freed. The tip was dripping with precum, dribbling even more once his little brother’s fingers brushed against it. 

“Dae-seong, yo-you don’t have to…” He started, heart hammering out of his chest the more Dae-seong stared at his cock like he was hungry for it, “We should stop -”

His sentence ended with a strangled groan as the boy wrapped his lips around the tip, licking at the sticky precum oozing from the tip. His lips were so _soft,_ he _had_ to be dreaming. And Dae-seong was looking up at Jeong-eun through his eyelashes, hair tousled and out of place, he looked so _flawless_ sucking on his cock like a little slut. 

Dae-seong rubbed his thighs together as he swallowed more of his big brother down, bobbing his head slowly along the length. Jeong-eun hesitantly carded a hand through his hair, still unbelievably soft despite the amount of times it had been dyed color after color. It matched his brother perfectly, a soft color with a soft texture to go with his soft skin and soft cunt. 

Jeong-eun’s knees almost gave out when he felt the back of Dae-seong’s throat touch the tip of his cock, throwing his head back with another groan. “You feel so _good.”_

His little brother pulled off of his dick with a filthy pop, lips slick with spit and precum. “Been practicing for you, _hyeong.”_

 _Fuck fuck fuck._ “I’m going to - can I cum?”

He was confused why _he_ was asking for permission, but Dae-seong seemed to like it. He giggled, sliding off of the desk chair to bend over his desk instead. He reached behind himself to spread his dripping cunt open, wriggling his ass. “As long as it’s inside me.” 

Jeong-eun’s soul damn near left his body. His hands trembled as they wrapped around Dae-seong’s waist, pulling him close so the tip of his cock brushed against his wet slit. He needed to cum, needed to spill himself inside of his baby brother and fill him up until he was bursting, until he was knocked up. Jeong-eun’s breath left him in pants, eyes blown wide as he watched his cock disappear into Dae-seong’s pussy. 

His brother whined, pushing himself back against Jeong-eun’s waist so that his cunt swallowed more of his dick. The man moaned as he bottomed out, skin to skin, slick to slick. It felt better than he could have ever imagined, and _fuck_ if he didn’t cum right just from being inside of Dae-seong. Jeong-eun slid back until he was almost out before bringing Dae-seong’s hips back in, starting a steady rhythm. 

“So big, so big, you feel so fucking _good,”_ Dae-seong moaned, arching his back with every thrust, “Wanted to do this with you since forever, Jeong-eun, _please.”_

Jeong-eun practically sobbed, slamming into Dae-seong with a newfound strength. The boy cried out at the harsh thrusts, hands balling into fists against his desk as it began to rattle and hit the wall. It was sticky and slick and wet and so _wrong,_ Jeong-eun and Dae-seong both knew this, but it was as if something animalistic had come over both of them. 

Dae-seong’s knees threatened to give out the more his cunt was pounded, and when Jeong-eun noticed this, he lifted the boy up onto the desk with ease. He needed to see his baby brother’s face as he gave him what they both so desperately wanted, wanted to kiss away the tears that spilled from the corners of his eyes when Jeong-eun reached down to rub at his clit. Dae-seong wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist, pulling him close to kiss and nip at his neck. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve-I’ve wanted to do this,” Jeong-eun said, pulling the boy up for a sloppy kiss, “Feels so good, you taste so _good,_ Dae-seong.”

Dae-seong groaned, grinding against his cock, “Love you, love you, I love you, _hyeong,_ please give it to me harder -”

Jeong-eun ducked down to kiss the boy’s jawline, trailing down his neck towards his collarbones. He bit down softly, hard enough to leave a mark that would blossom into a bruise later on. He wanted to be gentle, treat his baby brother with nothing but affection and sweetness but it was so _hard_ when Dae-seong was begging him to be rougher. He murmured sweet _please_ after _please_ after _please_ into his ear, hands tugging at his hair to bring him closer and closer. 

Jeong-eun’s hips snapped into Dae-seong roughly, his climax nearing quickly. Dae-seong clamped down wonderfully against his cock with every thrust, eventually being pushed down against the desk. He reached for his brother’s hands, twining their fingers together tight as the heat in their bellies threatened to burst at any moment. 

“Can I - Can I cum in you?” Jeong-eun wasn’t going to last a minute longer. Even if Dae-seong told him not to, he’d slam his hips and empty out everything he had inside of his brother. “Dae-seong, can I?”

Dae-seong nodded, a stream of “yes yes yes _please_ yes” tumbling out of his mouth as he held onto the man’s hands. Jeong-eun whimpered as his climax hit him, giving Dae-seong everything he had, _years_ worth of pining pouring into his cunt. His baby brother keened, back arching off of the desk at the sudden warmth shooting inside of him. 

Jeong-eun looked down through half-lidded eyes, and his cock twitched at the sight: Dae-seong with spread legs looking absolutely fucked out, eyes unfocused as cum leaked out of his puffy pussy around Jeong-eun’s dick. 

It was more than he could ever, _ever_ ask for. 

He knew what they just did could never leave this apartment bedroom. No one could ever find out what happened between them for millions of reasons, but most of all because of Dae-seong’s career. Jeong-eun could already see the headlines: “Lead vocalist Dae-seong caught in affair with brother!”, “Choi Dae-seong revealed to be romantically involved with his own brother!” 

“H...Hey, _hyeong,”_ Dae-seong’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, “What’s wrong? You okay?”

“I - um, yes, yeah,”He said, only a little dazed that this was still actually happening, “Are you hurt? Did I..?”

“No, no, I’m okay.” His baby brother smiled, pushing himself up from the desk to catch Jeong-eun’s lips in a kiss. His voice was a soft murmur when he pulled away, “You just looked like you were thinking too much about… stuff.”

Jeong-eun didn’t answer, letting Dae-seong pull him into another kiss. He felt his cock stir, slowly beginning to harden again inside of his brother. Dae-seong laughed against his lips, grinding his hips against Jeong-eun’s. 

“We can go again,” he said, “I asked for the weekend off.”

“So you… hoped this would happen?” Jeong-eun asked carefully, groaning when Dae-seong pushed him into the desk chair, sinking back onto his dick with ease. 

“I’ve wanted this - I’ve wanted _you_ since I was a kid, _hyeong._ I didn’t think you’d find my stream, but that made seducing you _way_ easier.”

Jeong-eun blinked. “You weren’t even drunk, were you?” 

Dae-seong shrugged, pursing his lips to feign innocence. “Who knows?” He rolled his hips once, twice. “I expected you to take total advantage of me, y’know. I was waiting for you to tear my clothes off.” 

“I - I couldn’t do that, if you were really drunk…” Jeong-eun’s voice trailed off into a mumble, before quickly adding, “And you’re my brother, I can’t - couldn’t touch you.” 

_“So_ noble. You were still jerking off to me every week.”

“I wasn’t even sure it was really you!”

“But the fact that it _looked_ like me got you all hot and bothered, huh?” 

He had Jeong-eun on that one. Even if it hadn’t been Dae-seong on the other side of that screen, fucking themselves silly every week, he’d still tune in every damn time just to _imagine_ that it was his little brother. The realization made his cheeks flush. 

“I’m honestly not bothered, _hyeong,”_ Dae-seong said, leaning in to kiss him deep. Jeong-eun immediately melted into it, his lips warm against Dae-seong’s plush ones. How a boy could taste so _sweet_ he’d never understand; he wanted to taste this again and again and _again._

Jeong-eun’s voice was only slightly wrecked, “You-You aren’t?” 

“Nope. I’m happy you feel that way about me.” 

“But this isn’t… Dae-seong, this isn’t… well. You’re my little brother.” 

“I realize that. Jeez, you think too much, _hyeong.”_ He lifted his hips and sunk back down slowly, shuddering when he felt Jeong-eun’s cum dribble out of him. 

In this position, Jeong-eun could see everything like before. His eyes were glued to Dae-seong’s cunt, practically ogling at the way they were (finally finally _finally)_ connected.

Dae-seong slid his hoodie up and over his head, chucking it onto the floor haphazardly. His hips continued their slow pace, encouraging his big brother by bringing his hands to rest on his waist. They were still slightly trembling, making him laugh. 

“I don’t mind being your little secret. No one will know if we’re _really_ sneaky about it,” Dae-seong leaned in close to Jeong-eun’s ear, sending a thousand shivers up the man’s spine as he says, “Besides, I don’t think I’ll be able to stay away from your cock, _hyeong.”_

As mentioned before: Jeong-eun was totally, positively, absolutely, royally fucked. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am way too invested in these 2 now....... I will probably write more of them sometime ^q^  
> my tumblr is peachykeenies if u wanna ever wanna shoot me a message abt my stufffff


End file.
